nierfandomcom-20200223-history
YoRHa Type A No.2
, , }} , }} |born = |sex = Female Model |age = Unknown |height = Unknown |weapons = Unnamed Swords |magic = |haircolor = Silvery White |eyecolor = Light Blue |notablefamily = |race = Android |occupation = YoRHa |voice(japanese) = Ayaka Suwa |voice(english) = Cherami Leigh |appearance = NieR Automata (Deuteragonist) |choiceweapon = Katana and Great Sword |aka = A2 Number Two }} YoRHa Type A (Attacker) No.2 or A2 is a deuteragonist in the NieR: Automata. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLCrzJdF8Z4 She is a prototype model YoRHa android that was used in order to create the superior 2B and 9S. She doesn't like to speak and often keeps to herself.http://gematsu.com/2016/04/nier-automata-new-trailer-gameplay-character-details Three years prior to the events of NieR: Automata, she was a member of the YoRHa squadron deployed to earth. Her alias at the time was Number Two.http://nier2.com/blog/2015/12/17/the-complete-yorha-squad/ She was portrayed by Ruka Endo in the stage play. Story - NieR: Automata= A2 wakes up on a piece of debris with Pod 042 greeting her a good morning. A2 wonders about the Pod following her and is told that 2B's final order insisted on Pod 042 assisting A2. A2 scoffs at the notion of needing help. A2 arrives at the desert encounters a floating centipede-like robot impeding her way. She defeats the robot and hacks into its mainframe, ultimately annihilating its core. A mirage of 2B appears to her and tells her that she and A2 are the same, with A2 angrily rejecting the notion by throwing her sword at where 2B appeared. A2 watches as the robots at the Robot Village cannibalize on one another, indicating to Pod 042 that they need to locate Pascal immediately. A2 encounters a struggling 9S who is about to be attacked by a corrupted YorHA android. Impaling the android with her sword, she throws her to the ground and impales her two more times. Effectively saving 9S, she tells the android that 2B told her to tell him that he should continue becoming a good person. A mentally unstable 9S becomes enraged at the mention of 2B and attacks A2. However, 9S falls down when the floor crumbles and an enemy robot appears before A2. Following A2 dispatching the robot, its robot "siblings" surround it with pleas of "Big Brother", kowtowing and begging A2 to spare them. A2 takes a deep breath and annihilates the robots. Having arrived at the tower, A2 encounters a wounded Devola and Popola proclaiming that they've already opened the tower to 9S. A2 and Pod 042 enter the library, with Pod 042 explaining to A2 what libraries are. Within the library's depths, A2 encounters a book titled "Operational Summary of Model Number Two in Project YoRHa", and opens it, expressing surprise at its contents. Shortly after reading through the book, A2 is attacked by a robot that's infiltrated the library. After leaving A2 at a disadvantage, 9S flies onto the scene and attacks the robot, assisting A2 in its defeat. He orders his pod to completely annihilate it, allowing 9S to have his showdown with A2. A2 confronts 9S inside a tower. She mentions that the tower they are in is actually a cannon aimed at the human server on the moon. If they don't do anything, all of the remaining human data will be destroyed. A deranged 9s tells A2 that humanity is extinct and that the human server was a lie perpetuated by YoRHa to keep the androids in line. If an android did find out, they were deigned to be killed. He states that the commander, him and 2B were all sacrificial lambs. A2 reveals to 9S that 2B was actually a special android unit called 2E that was designed to specifically execute YoRHa units. Enraged by A2's words, 9S tells Pod 153 to halt all logical thought until either he or A2 are dead. - Endings = - B = or not to Be - C = meaningless Code *Choosing A2 will yield this ending. :A2 decides to battle 9S and near the battle's end, she cuts off his arm and hacks into his mind with Pod 042's assistance. While navigating the mind of 9S, Pod 042 continuously warns A2 that the chances of removing the corruption plaguing 9S are slim at best. A2 suggests she has a plan but Pod 042 strongly advises against harm against YoRHa units it supports, with A2 expressing admiration at the pod's loyalty. After discovering a slumbering 9S at the end of the labyrinth, A2 tells Pod 042 to take care of 9S while she tries to accomplish one more thing. :As Pod 042 leaves with 9S's body, A2 walks towards the pillar of light and hears the laughter of children. She severs the functionality of the structure, causing it to crumble and returning her to reality. A2 mentions that she never realized how beautiful the world was, proclaiming to "everyone" that she is coming. As A2 reaches her hand out to the sky, she perishes within the crumbling structure's decline and debris. :In the aftermath of the credits, the debris from the destruction of the structure is seen throughout the area. A lone moose stares at a rock with 2B's sword impaled on it. - D = chilDhood's end *Choosing 9S will yield this ending. :9S fights A2 with severe malice and is almost overpowered by her. A2 hesitates as she recalls 2B's request and is impaled by 9S's sword. A2 falls to the ground in a pool of her own blood while 9S falls right beside her, succumbing to his data corruption. - E = the End of YoRHa After getting endings C and D, the credits will start to flicker giving an opportunity to get this ending.The Pods start to rebuild 9S,2B,and A2 with all their past memories intact. A deactivated A2 sits on the edge of an open window while a dove is perched next to her. }} }} }} Trivia * In the ending meaningless Code, A2 makes reference to her role in the stage play YoRHa. The "everyone" she refers to in the ending refers to the squadmates and the people she lost in the play. * It is mentioned in the stage play that A2's memories were taken from the memories a young girl who lived a happy life with her grandmother. * The children's laughter heard from the pillar of light could be a reference to the terminals encountered by A2 in the stage play. Gallery Reference Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Androids Category:NieR: Automata Characters